Ditto: Chapter 1
by shadow dragon 147
Summary: "Ohhh good, you're awake. Now I get to hear you scream as I cut you open", a man with white hair said, eyes insane. He wore a coat of a priest. In his left hand was a gun also pointed at my head. My memory was slowly returning so I suddenly knew that my sacred gear was attached all across my spine, the back of my arms and legs. I watched, not saying a word as he raised the sword


_**Chapter one**_  
'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I slowly rose but regretted it  
immediately. "My head. What's going on?". I put my hand to the back of  
my head. I felt something warm and sticky. I pulled it back to find it  
covered in blood. Then I realized that I couldn't remember what  
happened. All I remember was my name, and that was it. I couldn't  
figure out who my family was, if I had a family.  
I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by the change in the air  
pressure behind me. With reflexes of a cat, I flipped off an arm that  
was thrown in the form of a punch. The arm belonged to a small girl  
with white hair that held a cat hair pin. "What the hell? Someone  
please explain to me what is going on", I said as a guy came at me  
with a sword with an amazing speed. I dodged each slice. Then the air  
around me started to heat up. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do  
"said a girl with black hair. She had wings of a devil sprouted from  
her back. She wore a read and white robe. Above her glowed a yellow  
glyph that I knew was about to direct lightning at me.  
I did the only thing I could do. I ran for it. Lightning struck  
right at me heels cracking the earth under my feet. I jumped and  
landed in a roll then getting to my feet again, kept running. I  
managed to make it to a set of doors that I hoped lead to the outside  
where I would be home free. I was right for the first part, but dead  
wrong on being home free. Outside stood a boy with black spiky hair.  
his left hand covered by a metal dragon claw with a green gem in the  
middle. Beside him stood a girl with blood red hair.  
"You are a stray devil and you must be put down", she said calmly  
walking forward. "I'm sorry, but I am no devil. I am a regular human  
being", I said taking a step back towards what I now knew was a  
warehouse. The boy with spiky hair said," I really am sorry about  
this. I know you don't want to die. Trust me death sucks".  
All I could think to say was "Ditto", then to my shock and  
surprise, a weird and very painful thing happened. my whole left arm  
began to go through a metamorphosis. It slowly and very painfully  
began to become a dragon claw. It was red and it had a green gem in  
it. "BOOST", was heard from it as it finished changing, the pain  
evaporating with it. I felt ten times stronger. "What the hell, what  
happened to my arm?" I was too confused to see the next attack coming  
at my face. I was thrown ten feet back, slamming into the warehouse  
wall. It cracked but I still lay awake.  
The white haired girl was the one who had hit me. "Damn, you've  
got a lot of power for a small girl". My arm shouted "BOOST" again  
filling me with more power. 'Oh what the hell might as well test it  
out. Lets see what this baby can do'.  
I closed my eyes and let my senses stretch to their limits. Three  
attacks where coming at me at once. I raised my left arm and brought  
it down in one massive punch to the ground, causing a quake to stop  
the two attacks coming from the ground. Then I raised my arm and  
blocked the lightning. It was deflected at a tree ten yards away from  
me. It caught fire and fell. "Look. I don't know why your after me,  
but I'm not liking it. So if you don't mind, I am going to see about  
finding my home, if I have one, and catch some zzz's", I said, as most  
of my strength was depleted. My left arm changed back into its human  
form. Then I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to my knees. I fell face  
first in a puddle. 'Well it looks like I'm going to die after all. Oh  
well at least I had fun' I thought to myself before I blacked out.


End file.
